


Choose your Legends

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bruno is bab, CYL - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: The men's bracket results are announced - and contain a surprise for one confused competitor.





	Choose your Legends

"This... this can't be right."

"What's wrong with it? The results were counted and re-counted like a billion times!"

Bruno shook his head, staring in absolute disbelief at the long list in front of him presented to the Order of Heroes. He'd been so busy with his brief stay in Askr, troubled by the complexities of finding a cure to his condition that he had barely registered the competition currently raging through the outrealms. It was only when Sharena had run up to him with congratulations and a crushing hug that he requested to see the results. What he saw was unbelievable. 

"I can't be  _sixth!_ There must have been a miscalculation in the results. I possibly can't have outnumbered men like Sigurd or Ryoma or - you!" he said firmly, gesturing towards Alfonse with a confused expression.

"I am more than happy with my place and you deserve yours in kind, my friend" the prince responded, smiling up at the other's complete bafflement.

"Is it so hard to believe that people like you?!" Sharena questioned, pouting up at the taller man.

"Yes."

"Now now... the Order of Heroes didn't use our votes on you for that kind of response" Kiran said, laughing slightly as the other grit his teeth.

"I- thank you for your votes, but I do not deserve this, it's ridiculous."

"Well the results show you DO deserve it. Summoners all around the world believe in you - they want to see you happy and reunited with us for good the world over" Kiran reminded him gently, crossing his arms.

"And that's what we want too!" Anna seconded, giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

Bruno swallowed, looking down. How... how did they still care for him so? And other summoners around the world as well, giving him their favour even though he had brought them nothing but trouble and despair and lies-

"Hey! No stewing in your insecurities! You placed in the top 10 and you deserved it, understand?!" Anna declared, nearly sticking her finger in his face as she pointed at him. 

"That's right! It's time to celebrate not to mope!" Sharena agreed, eyes lighting up as the idea of what they could plan for festivities. 

Alfonse chuckled, sharing an exasperated look with his old friend.

"Seems like you're not getting out of this one. Do try and enjoy yourself?"

"As long as there's no dancing" Bruno replied dryly, to the laughter of Alfonse and Kiran.

As the five of them set off into the main hall with Sharena talking a mile a minute in the background, Bruno smiled softly to himself. Despite being cursed at birth... right now, he felt very lucky indeed. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who voted bruno, here's a drabble to celebrate owo


End file.
